Pirates of the Caribbean: Relics of the Atlanteans
by Veg Panda
Summary: Barbosa comes across a young girl on his way to track down the infamous Jack Sparrow whom has stolen his charts. Barbosa eventually learns of this girl's mysterious past. Possible love story. Barbosa / OC Rated T until further chapters


**Pirates of the Caribbean: Relics of the Atlanteans**

They were considered the _divine_ race. In fact, there is a tale that they were Angels that the gods sent to earn to live a mortal life and return to the heavens where they may become gods themselves. But that's just a tale right? But no one knows where they lived, or even if they existed. It's just a myth. Atlantis is just a fairytale.

* * *

Several days have passed since Barbossa was out-witted by the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Though Barbossa was the _rightful_ Captain of The Black Pearl once again, without the charts there is no way they could find their destination, The Fountain of Youth. Barbossa massaged his throbbing forehead in attempt to ease his growing headache. But Barbossa knew the general area the Fountain of Youth was located, he had previously studied the location on the map, so there is a possibility he could catch the slick Sparrow on the way to the general area.

"Cap'n!" rang a voice followed by knocking. "Cap'n thar be wreckage broadside. Awaitin' orders." They continued.

Barbossa pushed himself up from his desk and made his way toward the deck.

"Cap'n look thar!" pointed on of the crewmembers.

Barbossa peered off in the distance to spot the wreckage the other men were concerned about. There wasn't much left of whatever kind of ship it was, but there was no sign of a battle. "Claimed by Calypso." Barbossa murmured.

"W-wha' shou' we do, Cap'n?" Ragetti questioned.

"Search fer' useful survivors, if ther be any at all." Barbossa replied.

The Pearl changed course toward the debris. Almost immediately someone shouted, "Man overboard!" A crew member pointed to a life-less body floating upon a plank of wood.

Barbossa observed the body in the water as if the decipher if it were living or dead. It seemed that is may be a young boy, only telling by the hair and clothes. Barbossa also noticed pinkness in the cheeks. A sign it may still be alive.

"Haul im' up." He commanded.

Murtogg and Mullroy, the two new-found pirates lowered a rope-ladder down the side of the ship.

"You go get it Mullroy." Murtogg insisted.

"You know I cant swim, you get it." Mullroy defied. Murtogg didn't seem to be in any hurry to go fetch the body himself.

Cotton pushed his way between the two arguing idiots and climbed down the rope-ladder. Murtogg and Mullroy looked at eachother, then over the side of the ship.

Cotton plunged into the water with one hand clinging to the rope while the other reached for the body. The mute grabbed hold of the motionless body and hulled it up the ladder. Upon arriving to the top, Mullroy and Murtogg took hold of the body and pulled it over the edge of the ship onto the deck.

"Is it alive?" Murtogg gazed at the body.

"Move aside." Barbossa commanded as he moved through the crowd surrounding the body. Barbossa kneeled down on one knee and observed the motionless body. Barbossa put his hand over the body's mouth and nose as to feel for any breath, then brought his attention to the body's chest. He pulled apart the buttoned shirt to look for any rise and fall of the chest cavity. But he found more than just that. The chest was bind in bandages. Barbossa quickly covered the chest back up and looked around to see if any of the crew noticed what he noticed.

"I-is _he_ alive, Cap'n?" Ragetti asked.

Barbossa then had a slightly relieved look on his face. "Aye, _he _be among the living."

Barbossa then lifted the lifeless body from the deck and took a few steps. "Leave this wreckage and continue the original course North-west." Barbossa ordered, then continued to walk toward his quarters. Upon arriving, Barbossa then placed the body on his mattress. Barbossa then pulled a knife from his bult and un-sheathed it.

"I'm curious," Barbossa opened the shirt up to reveal the bound chest. "What be a young maiden such as yourself be bound up in men's clothing." Barbossa cut away the binding from the chest. The unconscious body gasped for air and took full deep breaths as it seem to be trying to catch up for the few weak breaths it only had before.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one.

Sorry for the awful writing. Its been 6 years since I last wrote a fan fiction, so I'm a but rusty, in future chapters my writing will get better. I hope none of the characters are "out of character" I'm trying my best to keep them as close to the original as possible.

A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own any of the characters I make up. Please leave me any reviews on what you think about my story and any constructive criticism.


End file.
